Of Crime Fighters and Secret Keepers
by Laurially
Summary: A collection of Olicity one shots, that will eventually involve most characters from Arrow. (Disclaimer: I do not own Arrow or it's characters. Rating may change.)
1. Of Misinterpretation

**Hi, so I'm not new to fanfiction, but this is my first go at writing **_**Arrow**_** so please bare with me while I get into the swing of things. **

**These will not always follow the most recent story lines in the show.**

**Enjoy!**

**x**  
**Felicity and Tommy are friends and Oliver is **_**totally**_** not jealous **_**at all. **_  
**xx**

The first time he sees them, Oliver pays no notice to it. She's his IT girl - his _partner_ - and he's his best friend. Of course they were going to cross paths eventually. So, when Oliver shows up to Verdant and finds Tommy and Felicity chatting at the bar, he just says a quick 'hello' to them both and continues down to the basement.

.

He becomes somewhat curious when, a half hour later, Felicity still hasn't come down and when he goes in search of her, he finds that she's still perched on a bar stool, laughing at something Tommy had said, whilst the latter just grinned down at her. He doesn't dwell on it, though; Tommy had always been a charming guy, especially when it came to Women, and Felicity was a talkative person, so there was no reason for him to find this encounter strange.

Oliver most certainly does not spend the next ten minutes trying to figure out if he could make her laugh like that. Definitely not.

.

It's been a week since he saw any interaction between the two, and so Oliver's come to the conclusion that his first instincts on the matter were right; two people with a mutual friend who'd inevitably met and introduced themselves. Nothing more.

That's why it comes as such a shock to him when he sees them walking down the street together one Saturday afternoon. He'd been scoping out the glades, dressed not in his arrow suit, but rather a causal pair of jeans and shirt -it was the middle of the day, after all - in the hopes of stumbling upon something that would help him in his latest mission.

Oliver had spotted the pair side by side on the other side of the road, tubs in their hands of what he believed to be ice cream. Felicity was talking excitedly about something, waving her arms around as she spoke, whilst somehow managing not to send any of the mint choc chip flying. Beside her, a grinning Tommy nodded along with whatever she was saying, occasionally chipping in to the conversation.

It's only after they'd rounded a corner and were out of his sight that Oliver relaxed the hands that he hadn't even noticed were balled into tight fists at his sides.

.

The whole thing becomes completely, ridiculously impossible to ignore one day when the young Merlyn comes bounding over to Diggle, Felicity and he at one of the infamous Queen parties and the first thing he does is call 'Hey, Lis' before pecking the blonde on the cheek. He turns to the two men after that, shaking Dig's hand in way of greeting before turning to hug his best friend.

A minute later, when Diggle turns a smirk and a raised eyebrow in Oliver's direction, it is _obviously not_ because the pat Oliver placed on Tommy's back was harder than usual. Because he didn't. Obviously.

When the night comes to an end and they're all saying their goodbyes, Oliver doesn't spend one second staring at the smudge of lipstick on his best friend's cheek,left there by Felicity when she'd kissed it. Not. One. Second.

.

It's two weeks later and Oliver thinks he's finally had enough. 14 days of talking, laughing, hugging, going out for lunches, yada, yada, yada. The knowing glances that Diggle's been throwing his way have in no way made things easier.

Although, he was still confused as to why he found it all so difficult to watch in the first place (Tommy would later confuse him further by laughing at him and calling him an 'oblivious fool').

He's not sure what it was that finally made his curiosity - Diggle insits it was jealousy, but Oliver, of course, ignores him - reach it's peak but it did, and so he eventually just comes right out with it down in the foundry one night.

"What's going on with you and Tommy?" He blurted, cutting off a ramble that had something to do with hard drives and wine. She stared at him for a moment, tilting her head in question. Oliver focused on her completely in an attempt to ignore John's sniggering somewhere behind him.

"What do you mean?" She responds, eying her friend suspiciously.

"I mean, what's going on with you two? You're both all touchy and flirty all the time - I didn't even know you guys were friends, let alone dating." He explains, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Which, of course, it was. _Of course._

"Wait, w- _dating? _Tommy and I? No, no, no, no. That's just weird! Not that there's anything wrong with him, of course! I mean, he's handsome, funny, kind charming, the list goes on. He has his flaws, too, though, obviously. Everybody does, right? Except maybe the people who made google, they're a God send! Even you guys have flaws," She stopped when Oliver raised an eyebrow at her, shifting awkwardly in her seat, "One of mine is talking too much, I don't know if you've noticed, and also..."

_Oh. _Friends. They were friends. Not dating. Just friends. He could be okay with that.

Oliver can't help the little smile that tugs at his lips as he listens to her ramble on - not because he finds it adorable, though. Because he _does_n't.

Okay, so maybe he does.

**x**

**I don't particularly like how this one ended, but I just couldn't think of the right way to put it, so I guess this will have to do. Please let me know what you think, good or bad, and whether you think I should continue with these.**


	2. Of Fighting & Fears

**Thank you for your reviews, favourites, follows and just for taking the time to read these; means the world to me :)**

**This was inspired a little bit by something Stephen said in his 50th ep Q&A.**

**x**  
**Sara and Diggle are training Felicity to fight. Oliver doesn't like it.**  
**x**

"Your feet need to be a little bit wider, like - yeah, that's better." Sara's voice rang clear through the foundry, though only herself and Felicity were there to here it. Oliver was attending some charity event and Diggle was there with him, acing as his body guard.

When the youngest Lance girl joined team arrow, she was both shocked and appalled at the lack of self defence training the IT girl had. All this talk from Oliver about the blonde needing to be kept safe and yet he'd never taken the time to show her how to protect herself.

When Sara had tried to raise the idea with him, Oliver had imediately shot it down, claiming that she didn't need the skills for something she wasn't going to be taking part in._ Felicity's place is down here at her desk_, he'd said, _she doesn't need field training if she's not in the field._

This is why the vigilante had not been filled in on the lessons John and Sara had been giving Felicity. They were spoken of in hushed voices and only ever took place when Oliver wasn't around to see it.

Felicity had gotten rather angry when she'd heard what Oliver had said, and then proceeded to use her loud voice to call the man a damned idiot and all but demanded she be tought how to fight - only the first part she'd said to his face, though.

So, for two months, they'd trained Felicity in secret, although it was a lot easier than they'd originally thought it would be; the man was supposed to be observant, but somehow he'd never noticed the distinct increase in times he'd come down to the lair and Felicity was in gym clothes rather than one of her normal, bright dresses.

They got too comfortable, though, in their belief that Oliver had no idea about what was going on, and they got sloppy in their attempts to hide it. It was only a matter of time before they got caught.

Felicity was working on one of the practice dummies, throwing kicks and punches, with Sara instructing her on what she was to do and telling her how she could improve. They were so focused, in fact, that neither heard the phone ringing or saw the warning texts from Dig, thus they were not expecting one Oliver Queen to be returning to the foundry that night.

The door burst open, startling them both - Felicity more than it did Sara - and Oliver was down the stairs and staring at the two women before either of them could even try to move. Felicity opened her mouth, ready to offer some sort of lie, but then thought better of it.

"What are you doing?" Oliver all but growled, his voice low and quite. Diggle stepped around the angry man to stand next to the two women, ready to step in when the inevitable fight broke out.

"What it look likes, I'm teaching Felicity how to defend herself" Sara said, head held high, eyes locked with Oliver's. "What are you doing here? You're meant to be at some big event."

"Don't turn this around on me," He yelled, "I specifically told you not to do this, Sara, and you went behind my back and did it annyway!"

They were practically nose to nose at this point, Oliver with fists clenched at his sides and Sara with her arms crossed tight over her chest.

"Oliver, man, calm down," John cut in, placing a hand on his friend's chest to push him back a little, "it's been going on for a couple of months, no one's gotten hurt."

"Two mon- wait, you _knew _about this?" The vigilante was seething, his voice loud and echoing, eyes piercing into Digg's with pure rage.

"I've been helping, and I don't see what your problem is; it's not fair that we put Felicity in so much danger without any way to defend herself." John reasoned, voice remaining surprisingly calm as he held his position between Oliver and the two blondes behind him.

"She has us!" He yelled back, "She doesn't need to know any of this stuff, she's almost never in the field, anyway!"

"Yeah, um, hi, girl in question is actually standing right here, so," Felicity piped up, raising her hand a little. "If you don't mind, I'd like to chip in here, or am I not allowed to do that either?"

Diggle smirked at Oliver, raising an eyebrow as if to challenge him to deny her this; Digg loved watching Felicity respond to the ridiculous things the other man said.

"Well, no one's saying anything so I'm just going to hop right in to it," She mumbled, but the silence in the foundry made it easy for them all to hear what had been said, "They're training me because I asked them to, not because they take pleasure in going against everything you say - although, to be honest, we all kinda do. I mean, you know that your word isn't law, right? Sometimes you say the most ridiculous things and just expect us all to go along with - not that everything you say is ridiculous, on occassion you actually have some good ideas, not that you ever have bad ideas but-"

"Felicity, breathe" Sara interupted, giving the other girl a quick smile and a nod.

"Right, sorry, my point is, I want to know how to fight. I know I'm almost never out in the field, but sometimes I am, and sometimes you're not going to be able to be thereto save me." Oliver looked like he was about to respond, but was stopped when Felicity held up one hand to him, "I know that I'm well protected during missions, but even out of missions, I'm not always safe. Oliver, this place is in the Glades, it's the most unsafe place in Starling city, and I walk out into that alleyway alone in the earlier hours of the morning almost every day. There won't always be someone around to protect me" She finished.

Oliver seemed to consider this for a moment, before turning to address the other two occupants in the room, "Could you give us a minute?" He asked, then added a 'please' as an afterthought. Before responding, they turned to look at Felicity, who nodded her head at them in assurance. Sara hesitated for a moment, but eventually went to follow Diggle up the stairs, fixing Oliver with a hard glare as she passed him.

The door slammed, ringing in the silence left between the two. When a minute past and Oliver still hadn't said anything, just stood there staring at her, Felicity began to grow impatient.

"Look, Oliver, if you're not going to talk, I'm going home," She began moving to her desk, intending to collect her things and get out of there, but she was stopped when a strong arm wrapped around her arm.

"I can't have you getting hurt." His voice was quiet, his eyes staring straight ahead, refusing to turn and meet her gaze.

"And Im getting training so that I won't," Felicity responded, baffled by whatever none sense was going through the man's head.

"You don't understand," He finally turned his head to stare straight into her eyes, and the look Felicity saw their held so much sincerity she found it hard to breathe for a second, "if you learn to fight, then this all becomes to real. There'll be no reason for me to demand you be kept out of the field. I need you to be here, Felicity."

"Just because I can do it, that doesn't mean I will, Oliver," She sighed, her voice now a lot softer, "I know I'm just here to run the computers, okay, I won't be running out there and getting in the way of things."

It was her turn to cast her gaze away from his, seeming to find a sudden interest in the training mats. The pressure of Oliver's hand on her arm ceased and she considerd turning away when she felt it press agains her cheek, instead, gently raising her face, though her eyes still refused to meet with his.

Only when he said her name, quiet and demanding, spacing out each syllable did Felicity finally return her gaze to his eyes. Another moment of silene passed before Oliver broke it.

"It's not about you getting in our way, Felicity, it's about getting in _theirs_," He breathed, "Its about guns firing at you and fighters twice your size throwing punches and you taking the hit. It's not that I don't want you by my side, it's that I can't have you there." There was a double meaning to his words and both parties knew it, though neither aknowledged it, "It's not that I think you couldn't handle it out there, it's that _I _couldn't handle it if anything happened to you, if you-" If you _died._

The words went unsaid, but they still seemed to echo through the room so much louder than anything else either had said, hanging in the air.

Finally, she understood what he was saying, what all of this was about; Oliver didn't want her in the field because he was scared. He thought that she was learning to fight so that she could be out there in the midst of the action, where she could get hurt. It brought her back to when she'd gone to the bank to find Tockman alone and he'd been so, _so _angry.

"You're not going to lose me." Felicity whispered, echoing his words to her from so long ago when she'd gone to tell him anout Thea's true parentage.

"If you're going to insist on doing this, then I need you to promise me that you won't be in the field." His voice was hard and strong, leaving next to no room for argument.

"You know that sometimes I have to, like when something technology based needs to be done on site, or when-"

"Felicity, promise me, unless it is completely necessary, you will not go out into the field. You won't engage with anyone unless you have to and you'll never set out alone. _Again._"

_Well, _she thought, _at least he's not throwing a famous Queen tantrum and stopping me from training - not that he could._

"I promise."

For the first time that night, he smiles at her.

She smiles back.

**x**

**This got away from me a little and ended up being a lot longer than I had initially intended for it to be, but I'm not too unhappy with the outcome. If you find any issues in this chapter, or any other chapters, please don't hesitate to let me know. **  
**I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading :) **


	3. Of Eavesdroppers

**Hi, so, again, I want to thank you all for the response to these one-shots and for taking the time to read them, I appreciate it so, so much. **  
**Enjoy!**

**x**  
**Oliver eavsedrops on Thea, Laurel, Sara and Felicity. They notice.**  
**x**

When Oliver walks into Verdant that night, he expects things to be as they usually are. Felicity behind her desk downstairs, ready to hand him some new information, Diggle and Roy sparring or maybe tucking in to some big belly burger and perhaps even Sara practicing with her bo staff.

He does not expect to walk down into the foundry and find only one of those four there, and even he looks like he's getting ready to leave.

"Digg," Oliver calls out, halting the man as he's slipping back into his jacket, "where is everybody?"

"Upstairs; Roy's behind the bar and it's girls night out," he explains, slipping his phone into his pocket as he begins to walk in the direction of the stairs.

"What? Why aren't they down here, we should at least be out on patrol!" Oliver snaps, gesturing around the room with his arms.

"Look, man, everyone was here, earlier; Felicity ran some checks, came up with no new leads on any of the cases we've been looking into and nothing else that the SCPD couldn't handle. So, we decided that we wanted a night off and the best way to get it would be to be gone before you got here." Digg says, casually, like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"And what if something important pops up, Diggle, what then?" Queen demands, clearly irritated by the absence of his team.

"Then, you call us and we'll come back. The girls and Roy are just upstairs and I'll be at home spending time with a pregnant Lyla." he pats Oliver's shoulder as he passes him, but stops halfway up the stairs, "Everyone's been working real hard, man, just give them one night."

And then he's out the door, leaving Oliver alone.

Alone and bored.

Bored, bored, _bored._

It comes a surprise to Oliver when he realises his boredom stems from the lack of having his team - his _friends_ - around him; he'd spend five years on an island, for Pete's sake! Though, even then he was never really alone, not for long, anyway. He's grown so used to having these people surrounding him in every moment of his life that he's forgotten what it's like without them. It's lonely.

It takes half an hour after Diggle leaves for Oliver to decide he can't just sit there anymore. He's tride the salmon ladder, beating the dummy, sharpening his arrows, but it's all so mundane without the sounds of Felicity's fingers running over the keyboard or the smell of a big belly buster.

He ventures upstairs, hoping a drink will help him, and finds himself sitting on one of the white bar stools. Oliver's about to order his second scoth when he hears familiar giggling and turns his head in the direction of it.

Sitting around a table not far off from the bar are two blondes and two brunettes, all laughing and chatting away to eachother. He watches as Roy walks over to them with a tray of drinks, though none of them appear to be anything alcoholic.

The drinks are distributed around the women and Oliver notices that a smile is spread across Roy's face as he does it, replacing his usual irritated frown.

"Thank you, babe," One of the girls says, and Oliver nearly loses it when he realises someone who is not his little sister is referring to Roy in such a way when he realises that he knows that voice and it _is_ his little sister.

In fact, he knows the voices of all four women sitting at that table, but still he glances over at them to make sure. There sit Thea, Sara, Laurel and Felicity, the two Lance sisters next to eachother at the round table, with Felicity to Sara's right and Thea to hers.

_Girls night out, huh? _Oliver had asumed that Diggle just meant Sara and Felicity chatting up here, maybe having a drink together, he did not expect to see his little sister and ex-girlfriend with them.

He turns away from them, deciding that he's had enough to drink for one night and should head back to the foundry, but finds his attention drawn back to the women as Thea shrieks out an 'oh my God'.

Oliver goes into red alert for a moment, thinking there's some kind of danger, but relaxes when he realises that the four are laughing carry on that way for a minute before finally calming down a bit, huge grins plastered across all of their faces, and start to chat.

He considers leaving, again, this time actually getting as far as standing up, but then he hears his name and he stops, turning his full focus onto the table nearby.

"Yes!" he hears Sara shout, "Oh my God, he does that _all _the time!"

"Ooh, when he's all upset or angry and just sits around moping all week." Laurel giggles, earning nods from her companions.

"I think the word you're looking for is _brooding_," Felicity's voice chimes in and the laughter increases.

"It's one of his only settings," Thea states, matter of factly.

"And his others?" Laurel asks, lifting her drink to her lips.

"Well," Thea starts, "There's playboy, judgy, broody - of course - business man and, on occassion, mushy Ollie."

_Wait,_ Oliver thinks, _are they talking about me?_

He pushes his chair a little closer to their table as subtly as he can, hoping to be able to hear them better.

"What about 'over protective Oliver'?" Sara chips in, and the other three women let out a hum of approval.

"Clueless and oblivious Oliver," Laurel adds.

"So, unbelievabley clueless," Thea agrees, rasing her glass in the middle of the table, to which they all clink their own glasses.

Oliver thinks he can see a knowing look pass between the women, but from his position, he can't be sure, especially when he can only clearly see the two Lance sisters' faces. He can't help but feel a little insulted and an anger surges through him to know that his friends take such pleasure in talking about him behind his back.

"How many times have you had to teach him how to answer a skype call at work?" Sara asks, nudging Felicity with her elbow.

"More than I should have had to." is her simple reply.

"On the topic of Oliver's clulessness," Laurel says, a knowing tone in her voice, "when do you think he's going to realise his f_ee_lings?" She giggles, drawing out the last word.

"Knowing him, never." Thea responds, "Denial isn't just a river in Egypt."

"I think he already knows," Sara counters, taking a sip of her lemonade before continuing "he's just scared."

"Scared of what?" Thea asks.

"That he's not good enough, and he is," it's the older Lance who answers, "or, at least he could be."

"Another one of his settings; self depreciation." Sara finishes.

Oliver leans forward a bit in his chair; _feelings?_ he wonders, _what feelings?_

"Okay, can someone fill me in on what exactly we're talking about?" Felicity's voice pulls Oliver back from his thoughts and he finds it relieving to know that at least _someone_ else doesn't know to what it is the other women are referring.

Sara, Laurel and Thea share a look before giggling at their blonde friend, all reaching over to pat her arm softly.

"I guess that makes two of them, then." Thea's voice is light and teasing, but there's a slight hint to it that suggests she's not totally kidding.

"Two of wh- guys, seriously, what am I missing?" Felicity is practically pleading with them now and Oliver finds himself wishing that he could see the look on her face.

"For someone with a genius IQ you sure do miss some pretty big things, Liss," Laurel replies, earning more laughter from her sister and Thea.

"I get this feeling like I don't want to know, anyway," He sees her shrug, bringing her glass up infront of her, presumably to take a swig of it.

Oliver wonders what colour lipstick she's wearing tonight; something bright, of course, a pink or a red most likely. He takes a moment to appreciate what of her he can see: her hair is pulled down from it's usual pony tail, flowing in soft curls, and the blue dress she's wearing fits her so perfectly.

He only realises how lost in thought he was when Roy approaches him with a drink in hand and pats his shoulder. When Oliver looks up at him, he sees a smug smile spreading over the young man's face as he goes to set the glass down in front of him.

"I didn't order this." Oliver says, furrowing his brows.

"I know." Roy's grin only widens as he moves away, revealing four women, two blondes and two brunettes, sitting at a table with their glasses raised to him.

"To Oliver Queen," Laurel begins, smirking at the afor mentioned man, "for being the broody, mushy, clueless, _eavesdropping_ ass that he is."

All four of them laugh as Oliver just sits there gawking - it's mostly because they just caught him listening in on their conversation but it's also a little bit because now he can see Felicity from the front and _she's just so beautiful_ - and finish their drinks off before standing from their seats.

Together they begin to pick up their bags and jackets, making to move towards the exit, still laughing. Felicity, though, hangs back for a moment, giving the man before her a pointed look.

"You know, if you wanted to know what we were talking about, you could have just asked." She quirks an eyebrow at him, reaching over to place a hand on his arm.

"Just asking right out," Oliver begins, "you know that's not how I do things." The pair share a smile before Felicity turns to walk away from him, but Oliver stops her before she's made her first step.

"Do you really think all those things of me?"

She turns back to face him, a slightly sympathetic smile on her face, and says 'yes', causing Oliver's face to fall completely.

"But, there is a whole load of good on the list too, you know. We just said all that other stuff to tease you."

"Mhm, like what?" Oliver asks, the corner of his lips rising back up slowly.

"I'll go through it with you one day." She promises, her smile now one of pure happiness.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

**x**

**So, again, not quite sure this is where I wanted to go with this but that's what you get when you spend days with the document open and just refuse to work on it. **

**I hope you liked this chapter, please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading **


	4. Of Mini Diggles

**Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy it!**

**x**  
**Oliver offers to babysit for Dig and Lyla. Oliver knows nothing about babies.**  
**x**

"Oliver?" Felicity asks, worry evident in her voice, "What's going on, are you okay?"

"Felicity, I need you to get here now." Oliver replies, frantic and strained.

"I'm leaving my apartment now, where are you?" She now has her phone pressed between her shoulder and her cheek as she forces her boots onto her feet.

"I'm at home, in the mansion." Over the sound of his voice, she can hear something loud and shrill in the background.

"Oliver, is there a dying cat sitting with you, or something?" She inquires, having to pull the phone away from her ear a little bit when the whailing gets to be too loud.

"No time to explain, just hurry." There's a long beep that lets Felicity know the call has ended. She slips into her little red mini and drives as fast as she can - but still safely, of course - to the Queen manor.

A few minutes later, she's about to knock on he front door when it's thrown open, revealing a stressed and disheveled looking Oliver Queen. He latches onto her arm and pulls her over the threshold and towards the living room - towards whatever it is that is making that horriffic noise - without so much as a hello.

"It's in there." He says vaguely, waving his hand towards the room before running it through his hair with an exasperated sigh.

"What is- _oh._" Lying on one of the couches is a tiny baby, crying it's poor little heart out and waving it's arms in the air. "Why is baby Digg lying on your couch?" She inquires, after she realises that she definitely recognises the child.

"I offered to babysit for them because Digg and Lyla just wanted a night out, you know, but it just won't stop crying!"

Felicity rolls her eyes at the man who clearly has no idea what he's doing, before moving forward and scooping up little Nathan into her arms. She begins cooing at him and rocks him gently from one side to the other until he begins to calm down.

After only seconds, the baby's cries have all but vanished, replaced by a soft giggling sound as Felicity pokes his nose gently. A pair of tiny fingers reach up to wrap around one of her own as the little boy yawns, closing his eyes, and drifts to sleep.

"How did you do that?" Oliver asks, moving towards the now silent baby, sleeping peacefully in Felicity's arms.

She shushes him, because, _really_, she just got Nathan to go to sleep, she does not need Oliver to be waking him right back up again. Spying a little cot in the far corner of the room, Felicity walks slowly towards it so as not to jostle the bundle she carries, before gently laying him down in it.

She waits for a moment to make sure he's not going to wake up and start whaling again before she straightens and turns back towards Oliver, who's staring at her with such amazement you'd think she just took down an army all by herself.

Felicity motions towards the hallway, still wary of waking the sleeping baby, and the two leave the room together. She notices on the way out just how messed up the room is; pillows have been tossed on the floor, there's a diaper bag thrown over the arm of one chair and a bottle tucked between the cushions of another.

Felicity chuckles, rolling her eyes a little, because of course Oliver would treat looking after a baby like it was some earth shattering crisis.

"So, which idiot decided to leave you alone with Nathan? Surely John didn't agree to this." She asked as the pair stepped into the hallway, crossing her arms over her chest.

"He was reluctant, but Lyla really wanted a night out and he eventually decided that it would be okay as long as Raisa was here, but then she got caught in a family emergency and couldn't stay."

"So you called me?"

"Who else was I supposed to call? I have no idea what I'm doing here, Felicity!" Oliver growls, clearly uncomfortable with the situation he's been placed in.

"Why did you offer in the first place, then?" Felicity huffs, but before he can reply they hear a soft sob emit from the living room that soon becomes a full blown cry.

Without having to be asked, Felicity makes her way towards the crib and lifts up the distressed child - the distressed and _very smelly _child. She hears Oliver quietly thank her, but she's much too preoccupied with little Nathan to respond.

Tucking the baby into one arm, Felicity uses the other to scoop the diaper bag up off the couch as she's making her way to the bathroom. A thought strikes her on her way out, though, and she pauses.

"If I'm going to change this baby's diaper, then you are going to come and learn because I will not be here the next time this happens." They both know she will.

Felicity changes diapers and makes bottles and does all the other stuff that needs to be done in order to keep the little one calm, all whilst showing Oliver what to and not to do with the baby.

It's almost midnight; Oliver is sitting on the couch, completely exhausted - despite the fact that Felicity has done most of the work - watching as she rocks Nathan back and forth, humming an unrecognisable song, before putting him down in the crib for what they both hoped would be the final time that night.

He smiles as he looks on, wondering if she had any younger siblings that she'd taken care of or if she was just a natural when it came to children. When Felicity is finally happy that Nathan is down and staying that way, she shuffles towards the couch Oliver is sitting on and flops down beside him, leaving about a foot of space between them.

"Thank you, Felicity." Oliver says, finally, smiling softly at her as she sinks slowly into the cushions.

"Mhm," she mumbles in reply, "never again."

"Yeah, okay." He chuckles, but it falls on deaf ears as Felicity has already fallen asleep, falling in his direction with her head on his shoulder.

Digg and Lyla show up an hour later to collect Nathan and find the two wrapped around eachother on the couch, both fast asleep. John throws a blanket over his closest friends, gently shaking Oliver's shoulder so he can tell him that they're taking Nathan now.

The still half asleep man just mumbles in response, nodding a little bit, and pulls the blonde at his side closer.

Diggle takes a picture on his phone for future blackmailing purposes.

**x**

**It is 6:30am here and I haven't slept all night, so I'm sorry if this is a little off. This was going to be a little longer, but I didn't want to drag it out further than was necessary. I hope you enjoyed this one, let me know what you think.**


	5. Of Misplaced Blame

**Thank you for your response to these one shots, I'm really glad that people seem to be enjoying them :) I've changed the TV wording somewhat for the argument here, but the gist of it is the same. The first part of this shot will very much be what happened in the episode itself, but it will go on to change from that. **

**x**  
**Episode 2x10: Blast Radius - Oliver yells. Felicity takes it to heart.**  
**x**

"What happened?" Oliver asked, marching into the foundry with his fist clenched tight around his bow.

"He's using cellular technology to detonate the bombs; clearly his expertise extends to scrambling that signal." Felicity replied, locking her hands together in front with her elbows resting on the desk.

"Felicity, your expertise was supposed to trump his." The vigilante countered, an accusatory note in his voice.

"Excuse me?" She responded quietly, turning slowly in her chair to face him, not quite believing that he'd just saaid that to her. "If you have something to say to me, Oliver, say it."

"People are dying, Felicity, and now more people are going to die because you messed up." He growled, "So, I would like you to pull your head out of Central City and get back in the game."

"Sure, right after you get your head out of your ass." She retorted, coming to stand infront of the _infuritating_ man.

"Excuse _me_?" Oliver asked, moving ever closer to her.

Diggle - as much as he enjoyed watching Felicity back chat the boss - decided that this was his time to step in and stop them before somebody crossed a line.

"Alright," he started, "maybe we should just take a breath here."

"No, I wanna hear what he has to say," Felicity responded, though she didn't remove her gaze from Oliver's, "What was that crack about Central City supposed to imply? And, what else was it, 'more people are going to die because I messed up'?"

"When the first bomb went off, you weren't here. When the second bomb went off, _you sent me the wrong way._" Oliver hissed, voice low and anger filled.

"Yeah, after you didn't catch him in the first place!" She retorted, choking a little over her words as what he was saying to her really began to sink in.

"Don't blame _me _because _you_ didn't have it tonight." He said, finally, instantly seeing the sting of his words as the hurt spread across Felicity's face.

"Are you saying it's my fault?" She questioned, quietly, withdrawing a little from him.

"Okay, guys, really. Time to stop." Digg tried to jump in, but again he was ignored.

"Are - you - saying. It's - my - fault." Felicity demanded, finally breaking out her loud voice.

"Yes, Felicity, I'm saying it's your fault!" Oliver roared, slamming his bow down on the nearest surface, "It is your fault for not being here, it is your fault for losing his signal, it is your fault that _people are dying._"

Felicity's gasp was the only sound heard in the foundry after that. Everything just seemed to stop for a moment, Oliver's words still hanging in the air.

_It is your fault that people are dying._

_your fault people are dying._

She felt like she was suffocating, tears welling up in the back of her eyes as she takes a step back, as if he'd physically struck her.

"I need some air." The blonde woman said finally. The sound of her black boots against the hard floor echoed as she walked away, not daring to cry until the door slammed shut behind her.

She didn't come back that night.

.

"What was that, Oliver?" Digg demanded, his voice low and dangerous. Felicity was like a little sister to him and nobody hurt John Diggle's little sister.

"It needed to be said, Digg," The other man responded, "She was distracted and she messed the whole thing up. She nearly ran me into a damn _bus_, for pete's sake!"

"No, that didn't need to be said. Not a damn word of it. I was with her the whole time and the screen said that's where the guy was, how was she supposed to know it was wrong?" Diggle retorted, clenching his hands into tight fists.

"It was her job to know!" Oliver snapped, turning his full attention on his friend.

"And it is your job to protect the people of this city and that means putting your faith in us, Oliver. She did everything that she could to help you catch that guy and you thank her by coming in here and blaming her for the whole damn thing."

"Digg, I-" Oliver started.

"No, I'm not done. Felicity is the sweetest, most kind hearted person we know, and you just blamed her for the death of those people; how do you think she's going to take that? One of the things that she had that we don't is the knowledge that she's never been the cause of someone's death, and you just _took that_ away from her!" John was fuming as he moved towards the vigilante, arms falling to his sides from where they had been crossed over his chest, his hands still balled into fists. "You may as well have just told her that she detonated those bombs; the idea that she killed them is already implanted in her head, anyway."

Oliver stood frozen in the middle of the room as he watched another of his friends turn and walk away from him, leaving him completely alone in the foundry.

.

"Hello?" She sniffled into the phone, sinking deeper into her couch.

Felicity had gone straight home from the foundry and proceeded to break down into a tub of mint choc chip. She couldn't get over what _he'd_ said to her, a part of her even went so far as to believe what he said.

_You didn't have it tonight._

_It is your fault that people are dying._

_People ar dying because you messed up._

_Your fault. _

_Your fault. _

_YOUR FAULT._

And maybe it was her fault. Maybe if she had been there to help instead of in Central City with a sleeping - oh, who was she kidding, a _comatose_ Barry Allen, maybe she could have help stop any of this from happening. Myabe if she was more focused. Maybe if she'd tried harder.

"Felicity, are you okay?" John's voice came through the reciever, his concern for her evident in his quiet voice.

"Yeah, of course," She responded, but even as she said it a little sob excaped her lips.

A sigh travelled through the phone, followed by a brief moment of silence before Digg began talking again.

"You know he didn't mean any of it, right? He's just on edge with everything going on."

It took Felicity a moment too long to respond, confirming to Digg that she didn't know that, not for sure anyway.

"You want me to come by?" He asked, finally, not sure what else he could say to her that would make it any better.

"No, I'll be okay," She replied, "but, thank you for offering."

"You sure, it's really no trouble."

"I'm sure, good night, Digg." Felicity said, feeling a slight smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Night, Felicity."

She tossed the phone onto the coffee table infront of her and went to take the final bite of her ice cream, grabbing the TV remote as she did to unmute her Doctor Who marathon.

.

_"How long are you going to stay with me?"_

Before Rose could respond, there was a knocking at Felicity's front door. She paused the TV and waited, hoping whoever it was would assume she wasn't home and leave. That, of course, was not the case and the insesent knocking started up again.

Sighing heaily, Felicity stood from the couch, pulling her fuzzy blanket tight around her shoulder, and shuffled slowly to her front door. When she pulled it open and saw Oliver Queen standing there she imediately tried to close the door again, but he stook his foot out and stopped it.

He pushed lightly against the door in the hopes that she would open it fully for him, but no such thing happened. Sighing, he removed his hands from the door and stuffed them on his pockets, though he kept his foot wedged in the door.

"Felicity, can we talk?" Oliver asked, quietly. He'd been regretting what he'd said to her from the moment she walked away and was still trying to get over the fact that he had hurt her; not physically - he would put an arrow in himself if he ever so much as stepped on her toe, and that's only if Digg or Roy didn't do it for him - but he had hurt her all the same.

"I think you've said all you need to say for one night, Oliver." Felicity replied, hovering behind the door so only one half of her was in view.

"I'm sorry," he breathed out, and it hurt him to do so because he didn't ever want to do anything so bad to Felicity Smoak, he didn't want to ever have to apologise to her, "I didn't mean a word of it, I'm sorry."

She looked up at him with red, puffy eyes and nodded once before pulling the door open and indicating for him to come in. As soon as she did, though, she was surprised to find herself crushed against Oliver's chest, two strong arms wrapped tightly around her and his nose buried in her hair.

"I'm sorry," he repeated, "I'm so, so sorry. It wasn't your fault, none of it was, it's just that I..."

"You what, Oliver?" Felicity asked softly as she pulled back from him a little so she could look him in the eyes, one of her hands moving from the back of his neck to his cheek.

He sighed and leaned into her touch, closing his eyes momentarily, before replying, "I missed you."

"Missed me?" She questioned.

"Yes, I missed you. All the time you were in Central City the only thing I could think about was how I wished you were here. It made me realise how much I need you; my best friend, my _partner._"

"Oh, Oliver," Felicity whispered, moving forward again to pull him back into a tight hug, "I missed you, too."

They eventually moved to the couch, sitting side by side, sharing Felicity's fuzzy blanket.

Oliver pulled her into his side as they got comfortable, leaning close to her to whisper, "You're not going to leave, are you? The team, I mean. Please stay with us."

"I will, I promise." She hits the play button for the TV.

_"Forever." _

**x**

**Anyone who didn't catch that, there's a moment between Ten and Rose in Doctor Who where he says, "How long are you going to stay with me?" and she replies, "Forever."**  
**Thank you very much for reading this, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review to let me know what you think!**

**I do not own Arrow, any of it's characters or any of the text used in it, nor do I own Doctor Who.**


	6. Of Furniture Rearrangements

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy! **

**x**  
**Oliver and Felicity end up sharing a bed. Oliver finds new ways to be overly protective.**  
**x**

"What are you _doing_?" Felicity asks, as she walks into her bedroom, running a hand over her tired face.

"Moving your bed." Oliver replies, as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Yes, I see that," Felicity sighs, "I was looking for a reason."

It had been a stressful week for team Arrow, this night imparticular; they'd finally caught a fresh leed on the latest killer they were chasing and things had been looking up, but when Oliver reached the old warehouse that Felicity had tracked the man to, all he found was another body.

At first, Oliver had been angry, but his anger was soon forgotten as exhaustion set in. They'd left the foundry late, later than usual, and he had taken it upon himself to make sure Felicity got home safe. Oliver hated the idea of Felicity going through the glades in the middle of the night, completely alone, especially when there was a pshycopath out there somewhere, killing women.

When Oliver had walked Felicity to her door, he had suddenly realised just how tired he was. She had, of course, noticed this and insisted that he stay the night. Oliver had offered to sleep on the couch, but Felicity made it clear that that wasn't happening; not when it was so small and definitely not after the night he'd just had. She would have offered him the guest bed, but she was far too tirde, herself, to make it up. So, Felicity told him to take hers and she would spend the night on the couch.

But, Oliver didn''t want Felicity to have to sleep down there while he took her bed from her, so after a few minutes of awkward babbling and negotiating, it had been decided that they were both mature enough to share Felicity's bed.

That is how they ended up where they were now; with Felicity standing in her bedroom doorway and Oliver pushing her wooden bed towards one of the walls.

"Because I need to." Oliver says, pulling at one of the corner posts so he can turn the bed so one side of it is pressed up against the wall.

"Is this one of those weird feng shuai things? Because I really didn't have you pegged as the kinda person to be bothered by all that stuff."

"What? No, of course not, don't be ridiculous." As he says this, Oliver is moving towards the window, checking that the locks on it are secure.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous? You're the one rearranging my bedroom for no reason." Felicity replies, both curious and exasperated as to what exactly the man before her is doing.

"It's not for no reason," He grumbles, finally turning back to face her, and it's then that Felicity sees a nervous, almost _scared_, look in her friend's eyes.

"Oliver," her tone is soft, now, as she approaches him slowly "what is going on? Why did you have to move my bed?"

"I'm trying to keep you safe." Oliver states, sincerely, his strong gaze piercing right into her soul.

"By moving my bed?" She asks.

"I need to be between you and the danger, Felicity, I always need to be." He's confusing her now; she doesn't understand how rearranging her furniture is going to make her any safer.

"Oliver, there's no danger here, we're in my house, everything's fine." She tries to soothe him, but he just shakes his head and clenches his fists.

"There is a man out there killing women, Felicity. _Killing them_. And some of them were taken from their homes, from places they thought they were safe. I can't let the same thing happen to you." Oliver is loud and close, trying to make her realise how important to him it is that she is safe. "And that means, being between you and anything that can hurt you."

Felicity still doesn't understand what any of this has to do with her bed, but it does answer a lot of other questions she's had floating around in her head. Oliver was acting strange because he's worried about her, he thinks she's going to get hurt, he's putting himself in a position to shield her from harms way _again._

She's about to say something when Oliver carries on, and Felicity finds herself surprised at just how much the usually quite man has to say tonight.

"I had to move your bed because I couldn't prtect you from all possible threats from where it was." He begins, "There was a door on one side and a window on the other, I couldn't protect you from both entry points that way. With the bed how it is now, you're between the wall and I; nothing can get to you without having to go through me first."

Felicity can feel both her cheeks and her heart warming as she listens to him talk, though she also feels the slightest bit of fear creeping in. Fear that this man, this man that she knows she loves, is so ready and willing to put himself in danger if it means keeping her safe. Felicity doesn't think she could handle it if he got seriously hurt on her behalf.

It's not until she feels cold hands on her cheeks that Felicity realises there are tears rolling down her face, silent sobs racking her body as she stands there, clad in the least dorky pyjamas she could find.

"Please don't cry, Felicity. I didn't mean to make you cry, I'm sorry, I'll put it back." Oliver says, quietly, his thumbs gently wiping away her tears.

"No, no it's not that, it's just," she lets out a choked little laugh, "I've never had any who cared about me enough to worry so much." Felicity finishes, quietly.

"Come on, let's get some sleep, okay?" Oliver says, hands slipping from her face, one of them reaching down for hers.

He shuts off the light and guides Felicity to the bed, letting her slip in first so she lies facing the wall. When Oliver climbs in behind her, he surprises even himself with his natural instinct to wrap her up in his arms, though it's not the first time he's felt the urge. He decides that if ever there were a time to give in, this would be it.

Felicity's body still shakes slightly as her sobs fade away, but she settles fully when she feels herself being pulled against a hard chest, and Oliver's nose nuzzles her neck.

"Thank you." She whispers, burrowing further into his embrace.

"For what?" Oliver asks, his voice somewhat muffled.

"For protecting me," Felicity responds, "even if your methods are sometimes a little unorthadox."

She feels his body shake as a deep, rumbling laugh escapes Oliver's lips, his breath warm against her skin.

"Thank you for letting me."

**x**

**So, the first thoughts for this were about Oliver moving the bed around in attempt to protect Felicity, and the rest just sort of fit around it so it all made sense. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please let me know what you think; good or bad. **

**Thank you for reading.**


	7. Of Fallen Soldiers

**Enjoy!**

**x**  
**Felicity is acting strange. The team try to find out why**  
**x**

When Felicity walks into the foundry wearing a pair of black jeans and a grey sweater, the team think nothing of it. Sure, they all notice that her usual bright colours are gone, but whether it really means something barely crosses their minds. Their main focus is on the task at hand; taking down a group of illegal arms dealers.

It's when Felicity sits down with only a slight grunt in greeting to her teammates that the team start to think that maybe there's a problem, but, still, the mission takes priority.

Diggle keeps an eye on Felicity right up until the moment Sara, Oliver, Roy and he are about to leave to track down the gang, and not once does she look up at Oliver as he does puch ups or climbs the salmon ladder. _Not. Once. _Diggle doesn't think there's every been a night in the foundry when Felicity hasn't so much as glanced at the man as he works out.

His brother-like instincts tell him to stay and make sure she is okay, to say something to her to comfort her about whatever it is that's going on, but they finally had a lead on this case and now was the best time to follow up on it. So, he sticks a comm in his ear and follows behind his team mates as they leave the building.

x

"Which way, Felicity?" Sara asks, tightening her grip on her bo staff.

"Left." Comes the IT girls response, quiet and to the point. Sara is surprised when she doesn't say anything more, having become accustomed to her cute babbles and chirpy tone; she found that she enjoyed it after all of the difficulties she'd faced over the past few years.

"Everything okay, Lis?" She inquires, making her way down the dimly lit hallway to the left.

"Everything's fine." Felicity replies, her tone a little more like it usually is, but Sara can tell it's forced. "Second door on your right; careful, I'm getting multiple heat signatures coming from that room."

Sara fully intended to follow up with her concerns, but then the gunfire starts and she has to put all of her attention into the job at hand and she forgets about her worries for her friend for a while.

She gets nothing more from Felicity than one word answers for the rest of the mission.

x

Roy realises something is wrong when he returns to the foundry with an obscene amount of Big Belly Burger and Felicity says she doesn't want any.

"You already eat?" He asks, as he passes out the rest of the food.

"I'm just not hungry." She responds, wrapping both arms around her middle.

Roy stops for a moment and just looks at her, trying to figure out what it was that was bothering his friend. Sure, the girl was small, but she could eat, and she never turned down free food.

"Have you eaten at all today?" His tone is concerned and he lays a hand on her shoulder.

Her silence is the only response he needs and he finds his worry growing.

"Felicity, what's going on?" She shakes her head a little and looks down, clasping her hands in her lap.

Roy knows he's not going to get anything more from her right now, so he gives her shoulder a gentle squeeze before he continues to pass out the food.

x

Tommy is the first to realise what is wrong when he bounds down the stairs from the club and then promptly stops at the bottom of them when he senses the tension in the room.

"Woah, who died?" He asks, a charming smile on his face.

No one else seems to notice, but he sees Felicity tense up at his words and he knows he's struck a nerve. He takes in the dark colours she wears and the messy ponytail atop her head, that is usually so neatly done.

"You know what, never mind. I smelt food and I followed the scent." Tommy says, taking the moment to move towards Felicity's desk where some of the food still sits. "You okay?" He whispers, sitting on the table.

Felicity looks up at him and gives the slightest of nods, but makes no attempt to hide the broken look on her face.

"'Licity, what I said when I came down here..." Tommy trails off, placing one hand on her knee. Felicity just nods again, looking down at the floor, and he hears her let out a little sniffle. "You wanna talk about it?"

"N-no, not right now." She replies, quietly, lifting her gaze back up to his face, revealing to him teary eyes and a red nose.

"Alright, let me know if you need anything, okay?" He squeezes her knee before turning to address the rest of the room, knowing there's nothing he can do for his friend right now.

Felicity collects her things and leaves ten minutes later. Her food remains untouched.

x

When Felicity is sitting at home on the couch, she expects herself to break down. And, yet, here she is, staring at a TV that isn't even on, and she still hasn't cried.

She should be crying. She doesn't understand why she's not crying. She feels like she curled up in a ball somewhere, sobbing her heart out, but she hasn't shed a single tear.

The sound of wood sliding against wood echoes through the otherwise silent apartment and Felicity is suddenly very alert, looking around her to try and find the source of the noise. A moment later, when she hears a quiet thud, she realises that it's the sound of a window opening and closing.

Felicity bolts up, grabbing around for something to defend herself until her hand lands on the baseball bat she keeps nearby for situations like this.

"Felicty." A loud voice calls, startling her. She spins around, swinging the bat in the general direction of the intruder, who narrowly avoids the hit by ducking down. "Fe-li-ci-ty."

"Oliver?" She asks, blinking at the figure in the shadows, "Oliver, what the heck are you doing!?"

"What's wrong, Felicty?" He deflects, stepping closer to her, now in the light where Felicity can see him clearly.

"Well, you almost just gave me a heart attack, so..." She responds, wavin one arm at him.

"_What's wrong, _Felicity?"

"Oliver, leave it alone." She tells him, turning around so she can return to the couch, dropping the bat on the floor beside her, "Also, would it kill you to use the door like a normal person?"

"Don't change the subject. You've been acting weird all day; the dark clothes, the quietness, not eating, tensing up and now I come here and find you sitting in the dark in silence." Oliver explains, moving to sit beside her on the couch, "What's going on?"

"Nothing," She states, though they both know it's a lie, "just one of those days."

"Don't lie to me, Felcity, I know there's something upsetting you." Oliver says, shuffling a little closer to her. "And I brought mint choc chip." He adds, shaking the carton a little in fron of her. His concern grows when she doesn't show even the slightest reaction to her favourite ice cream.

"I'm fine." Felicity tells him, feeling immensely proud of herself when her voice doesn't crack.

"Feli-" Oliver tries again, but Felicity cuts him off.

"Oliver, _I'm fine._" She shouts, throwing her arms out a little in emphasis. "Everything is fine, I'm great, nothing is wrong, so just _stop asking, _okay?"

Without saying another word, Oliver pulls Felicity into a tight embrace, holding her head against his chest whilst his other arm wraps tightly around her body. She struggles for a moment, still determined to keep up as strong a front as she can, but eventually she relaxes against him, clutching his shirt with one hand.

They sit in silence for a while, Oliver's hand running through the blonde hair she'd long since taken out of her pony tail. Felicity's hand released his shirt a while ago, choosing instead to run down and loop around his waist. Oliver begins to believe that she may have fallen asleep when she begins to speak.

"I had a brother - well, half brother. Couple years younger than me but still about a foot taller." Felicity starts, quietly, along with a small sniffle. "He joined the army the second he got out of high school."

Oliver tilts his head down to face her a little more, trying to hear her better; Felicity doesn't talk much about her family, so he asumes that her doing so mean something big is going on.

"What was his name?" He asks a moment later, once he realises Felicity isn't going ti say anymore without prompting.

"Luke," She replies, "Lucas Peter Watson."

"Watson?" Oliver enquires, confused, "I thought he was your brother."

"Half-brother; from my mother's second marriage. He took his father's last name." Felicity esplains, lifting her head so her chin rests on his chest and they're face to face.

Oliver can see the tears that are running freely down her face and finds himself surprised that he hadn't noticed her crying sooner, especially as he can now feel the small wet patch on his shirt as the patch of fabric sticks to his skin. He disentangles his hand from her blonde curls and slides it towards her cheek, using the pad of his thumb to wipe away her tears.

She looks surprised for a moment, having not realised that she had been crying, before relaxing again, leaning into Oliver's touch.

"He went back to Afghanistan a couple months ago and he was fine - well, as fine as yo can be when you're in the middle of a warzone. I only heard from him a couple of days ago." Felicity's voice begins to shake as she carries on, "Then, yesterday, I find a soldier at my door - a good friend of Luke's, actually - and he tells me that-" She cuts herself off with a choked sob.

"Hey, hey, it's okay, we don't have to talk about this." Oliver soothes, pulling her closer and planting a kiss upon the crown of her head. Felicity shakes her head a little before continuing.

"He, Tony, told me that he, uh, that Luke was killed in action. jumped on a grenade and saved two platoons of American soldiers." She lets out a bitter laugh, "Kid always wanted to be a hero and now that he finally is he's not around to enjoy it. Or, really milk it like I know he would."

"I'm so sorry, Felicity," Oliver says into her hair as he presses his face down into it, "why didn't you tell any of us?"

"Everyone's busy, Oliver. In the grand scheme of what we do, it's not something any of you need to worry about. You have far more important things on your plate than dealing with my family dramas."

"I told you once that, if you needed to, you could talk to me; that offer still stands."

"Thank you," Felicity says, flashing the smallest but most sincere smile she can muster, "now, give me that ice cream before it melts completely."

Oliver chuckles as he hands over the tub.

x

Two days later, Felicity stands in a church filled with friends of her brothers and soldiers in full dress uniform. Her mother had decided not to make the trip to Starling for the funeral, a fact that both angers and relieves Felicity

Just before the service begins, the door opens and in walks the rest of team arrow, all dressed in black. Roy has even traded in his red hoodie for a suit, but by the way it hangs off him more than it should, Felicity assumes he's reluctantly borrowed it from Oliver.

They sit with her in the aisles and stand with her beside the fresh grave, their presence a constant comfort to her. At some point, Oliver even reaches down to take her hand.

He doesn't let go for the rest of the day.

**x**

**I don't know what it is, but I love the idea of Felicity having a broher, especially one with some kind of army background. **  
**This was quite a bit longer than most of my one shots are, so I hope I didn't drag it out too far. Please let me know what you think and tell me if you spot any mistakes.**

**I hope you enjoyed it!**


	8. Of Disrespect in the Workplace

**Thank you all for continuing to read these and for leaving your reviews; you have no idea how much I appreciate it :)**  
**Enjoy!**

**x**  
**Oliver finds out about the rumours.**  
**x**

"That's her," Felicity hears someone giggle as she stands in line at her favourite coffee shop.

"Who?" Another asks. Both voices are female and Felicity realises it's two of the women standing a few places behind her in the queue.

"She's Oliver Queen's secretary," the first voice replies, "the one who slept her way into the job."

She tenses then, because they're talking about _her._ Though, it shouldn't surpriise her; Felicity has been hearing this a lot over the past few months, a few people having even made snide comments right to her face.

"You pay them no mind, dear," Joyce, the lovely, elderly women who runs the little shop smiles warmly at her. Felicity had spoken to her on multiple occassions and found a mutual respect and friendship formed between the pair.

"Oh, I don't." She replies, taking the to go cup and paper bag from her. The two share another smile before Felicity turns to leave, thanking Joyce as she does.

She stops, though, next to the two women she'd heard gossiping about her, looking them up and down once each.

"I'm his Executive Assistant, not his secretary."

The women gape at her. Felicity grins and walks away.

x

When she walks into QC a half hour later, it's much the same. People stare and snicker as Felicity passes security and makes her way towards the elevators. She knows they talking about her, mocking her, but she shrugs it off, rolls her eyes and wonders if the people in this place are _ever_ going to find a new toy to play with.

A sigh escapes her, though, when the elevator doors open a few floors below her desired location and in steps Isabel Rochev. Brown hair is swept over one shoulder, perfectly smoothed down so not one wisp is out of place. Her black dress is form fitting, coming to a stop just above her knee, and is paired with killer heels in the same colour.

The look she gives Felicity is filled with as much disgust and lack of respect as a person could manage to convey with one stare. Her calculated gaze sweeps up and down the blonde with disdain. Felicity knows what's coming.

"If you tried the adult section, you might just find _something_ to wear that wasn't designed for someone the height of an eight year old." Isabel snears.

Felicity keeps her eyes locked on the doors, trying her hardest to ignore the older woman for the short remainder of their time in the lift, but she does find herself subconsciously running her hands over the skirt of her dress, pulling at the hem.

A smirk lights Isabel's face and Felicity knows she's realised the discomfort she's caused.

When a ding sounds and the metal doors slide open, Felicity can't get out fast enough.

x

Diggle knows. Felicity knows he knows. It's all there in the sympathetic looks and the coffee he brings her on the worst days. She can see it now as she fidgets in her desk chair and he stands vigil beside the glass doors of Oliver's office.

In said office, Oliver and Isabel are discussing... whatever it is they discuss during these weekly meetings. Just the woman's presence makes Felicity feel scrutinised, looked down on, and it makes her feel sick.

John walks towards her, pulls round a chair and sits beside the desk. His strategic placement means that he blocks Isabel's view of Felicity and vice versa. She gives him a warm, grateful smile and he nods in return.

"You're too good for this, Felicity." he tells her.

She knows that, too.

x

There are few things Felicity Smoak hates more than company gala's.

A room full of snobby, pretentious people who believe everyone without money is below them has, for some reason, never appealed to her. The party staff are always mistreated by the guests and the clothes the people wear are overpriced and uncomfortable.

At this particular event, Felicity feels like a mouse in a nest of vultures. Not a moment goes by where she is not being watched, circled, criticised. Because she is the IT girl who jumped into bed with the CEO and came out with a promotion - though, Felicity see's it as a demotion, because she did not go to MIT so she could fetch _coffee _for Oliver freaking Queen.

It is expected of her, though, to attend these things, so she puts on a pretty dress and powers through, making small talk and forcing smiles.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, I need to borrow Miss Smoak." A british voice breaks through the conversation Felicity had been dragged into with three very judgemental men.

When she turns towards the voice, she finds Walter standing beside her, smiling softly. He doesn't give the men a chance to respond before he's guiding her across the room.

"Mr. Steel, you are a God send." Felicity gushes as they come to a stop near a table in the corner.

"Dear, please, it's Walter." He corrects, "And, as for my being a God send, you looked rather indistress over there and who am I to leave a friend in need of saving."

Felicity beams up at him, feeling so much gratitude towards the man standing before her. Her happiness falters, though, when she catches the scoffing and snickering of a group of women standing nearby and realises they're aimed at her.

"Besides, the people here have no idea what they're talking about most of the time." Walter adds, and from that and the look he's giving her, Felicity knows he's noticed it, too.

There are few things Felicity Smoak hates more than company gala's. One of them being the people who attend them.

x

It all goes to Hell at Verdant.

"Felicity!" Thea squeals, running towards the blonde. The young Queen pulls Felicity into a tight embrace, continuing to coo happily in her friends ear.

"Hey, Thea." Felicity laughs, wrapping her arms around the brunette.

"I'm so glad you came!" She says, grabbing a hold of Felicity's arm and pulling her through the crowd of dancers towards the bar.

"I see she finally found you, Smoak." Tommy grins from his place behind the counter.

"That she did, Merlyn." Felicity beams back, slipping onto a stool as Thea does the same beside her.

"Less talking, more drinking." Thea pipes up, leaning her elbows against the bar top.

"Mhm, so, a lemonade then, Queen?" Tommy asks, raising an eyebrow at the young girl.

"You used to be so much fun, Thomas. So. Much. Fun." She huffs, though there's an obvious teasing tone in her voice.

He chuckles in response before sliding a glass towards her and then turns to face Felicity.

"Same for me, _Thomas._" She tells him, smirking. He rolls his eyes and pours another glass of lemonade for the blonde.

Somebody nearby giggles and Felicity glances over, seeing two women standing nearby with a tall man. The women look familiar, though she can't seem to place where she knows them from.

"She didn't even deny it." One of them says and - _oh. _The coffee shop.

"Oh, great." Felicity mumbles, turning her attention back to the drink in front of her.

"Something wrong?" Thea asks, taking a sip from her own glass.

"No," She smiles, "no, everything's fine."

"What the Hell kind of person gets their job on their knees." Felicity hears, and when she glances back to the women she finds that they're staring straight at her. The grip she has on her glass tightens and her body tenses.

"Are they talking about you?" Thea asks, glaring at the women.

"Tommy, I think I'm gonna need something a little stronger." She responds, choosing to ignore the question in the hopes of not completely destroying their night out.

Unfortunately, the women don't stop. They continue to giggle and mock Felicity as if she isn't standing right there within earshot. Thea, though, respects that Felicity just wants to ignore them and doesn't say anything on the subject.

Until a line is crossed.

Thea and Felicity are sharing old stories and laughing away together, with the occassional chip in from Tommy when he has a free moment from serving the happy patrons.

One of the women chooses that moment to say, very loudly, "What a _slut._"

And Thea flips.

"Hey!" She yells, turning on the women, "You have no idea what you're saying!"

Felicity thinks she hears one of them remarking on the fact that that's Oliver's sister.

"We know _exactly_ what we're saying" The red head scoffs, and her friend nods in agreement.

"In that case you might want to put a sock in it." The young Queen growls, standing from her chair so she can turn her whole body towards them.

"Woah, woah, hey," the man they were with chips in, moving to stand between the two pairs of women, "I don't see how any of this is your business."

"Well, when you're dogs are talking smack about _my_ brother and _my_ best friend, it becomes my business."

"Really, because from what I've heard, they were only speaking the truth." The guy responds, his arms crossed over his face and a smirk on his lips.

"Alright, buddy, you wanna take that back?" Tommy asks, appearing from out of nowhere with a towel over his shoulder.

"I don't think I do, _buddy._" Comes the reply, and Tommy tightens his hands at hiis sides until they're balled into fists.

"Everythink okay over here, boss?" Roy is suddenly beside Tommy, taking up the same stance as him.

"Okay, guys, this really isn't worth it." Felicity tells the group, wary of where this whole thing is going.

"No, Felicity, they insulted you," Tommy retorts, "we're not just going to let that slide."

"They insulted Lis?" Roy growls, and his body moves into a position Felicity recognises from the foundry's training mats.

"Wow, are there any men around here that you _aren't_ sleeping with?"

The final straw. A fist is thrown and in an instant there's blood running from the guy's nose and red on Tommy's knuckles. Gasps erupt from the onlookers as a crowd gathers around the group and the music stops.

Just as it begins to look like a full blown fight is going to break out, Oliver is there, Diggle not far behind and total silence falls.

"What the Hell is going on here?" His voice is low and rumbling, but still seems to echo through the club.

"Nothing I can't handle." Tommy answers, keeping his eyes locked on the man before him.

"Oh, yes, I see that you're handlng this very well." Only then does he seem to notice Thea and Felicity standing behind his best friend and Roy.

"Ollie, it's not their fault." His sister says, "They were standing up for us - well, more for Felicity."

"Okay, everybody out." He says quietly, "EVERYBODY OUT!" He repeats, raising his voice. The group watch as the people scramble.

Felicity, Thea, Tommy and Roy try to sneak away with the crowd, but Diggle stops them. "You four, upstairs. Now."

The little group hang their heads and walk slowly towards the main office, looking like an embaressed group of teenagers being reprmanded by their father.

x

"So, does someone want to tell me what just happened down there?" Oliver stares down at the four who sit tightly pressed together on the little, white couch in the offie.

"Well, Felicity and I were having our night out." Thea supplies, finally lifting her gaze to meet her brother's.

"And Roy and I were working. Just an average night." Tommy adds.

"You know exactly what it is I'm talking about, so get to it." Oliver orders, glaring at his best friend.

"Okay, fine," Roy says after a long moment of silence, standing up from his position next to Thea, "Tommy hit that guy in the face because his friends and he were insulting Felicity."

"And that was our entire involvment in this whole thing, so, if you'll excuse us, we have work to do." Tommy states, quickly, followed by he and Roy bolting from the room before Oliver can say anything more.

A synchronised call of "cowards!" echoes after them as Thea and Felicity huff in their seats.

"Is this about what people have been saying around the office?" Diggle asks, arms folded over his chest as he stands vigil beside the door.

Felicity nods once, keeping her eyes downcast so as to avoid the pitiful gaze she knows the older man is sending her way.

Thea blurts an enraged, "People have said that stuff before?" at the same time as Oliver asks "What have people been saying at the office?"

"Look," She sighs, finally lifting her gaze to look at her friends as she addresses them, "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"Fe-li-ci-ty. What have people been saying?" Oliver repeats, obviously having had enough of people not giving him the answer he's looking for.

"Oliver, man, maybe you should just leave it." Digg jumps in, picking up on the uncomfortable look that crosses Felicity's face as she squirms under the CEO's gaze.

"Mr. Diggle, would you mind taking my sister home?" He replies, though he doesn't take his eyes away from Felicity and they both know the request is rhetorical.

"Come on, Miss Queen." He sighs, motioning towards the door.

"What? No, I'm not just going to leave Felicity here so you can yell-" Thea tries to start, but Oliver shoots her down.

"Thea, _go._" He growls, finally trning his fierce gaze away from the blonde and onto his sister.

"Whatever." She mumbles, before rising from her seat, "See you soon, Lissy." She adds, turning to her friend.

"Yeah, see you soon, Thee. And thanks."

The youngest of the group nods once before turning and walking out of the room, John hot on her tail.

A click sounds as the door shuts and there's only two left in the room. They stare at eachother but neither say anything, both waiting awkwardly in the silence that engulfs the room, expecting the other to make the first move.

Felicity can see Oliver getting impatient as he stand before her, with his arms folded over his chest and one foot tapping against the floor white carpet.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?" He eventually huffs, moving so he's standing right infront of her and she has to crane her neck to meet his eyes. "And don't say no-"

"Nothing." She interupts.

"Don't say nothing." He tells her, "The truth. Now."

"There's this stupid rumour floating around, it's not a big deal, really." Felicity responds, still trying to downplay the whole thing.

"What rumour?" She doesn't know when he got so close, but he's there, now, down on his knees in front of her.

"People are, uh, speculating about how I got my job." She mumbles, voice becoming higher in pitch and quieter as she speaks.

"What do you-" He starts, but cuts himself off when he's hit with sudden realisation, "Oh. Oh, _no._ Tell me they're not saying that we..."

"Yeah." Felicity confirms, rubbing a tired hand over her face.

But, then, Oliver's fingers are wrapping around hers and pulling them towards himself, placing gentle kisses against her knuckles. Two pairs of blue orbs lock as a momentary silence decends once again over the room.

"What did those people downstairs say?" He whispers, pressing his forehead against hers.

"They were just making comments. Thea snapped when one of the women called me a slut," A fire blazes in Oliver's eyes as anger surges through him, his rough hand tightening around her little one, "and Tommy punched the guy when he said... something else."

"What did he say?" His voice comes out somewhere between a hiss and a growl, and she pictures him, standing on a rooftop somewhere in full green leather, putting the fear of God into someone with the voice.

"It doesn't matter." Felicity reasures him, quickly, bringing her other hand up to hold their already intertwined ones, "It's okay, I'm used to it by now."

She winces as she sees pain and guilt mix in with his anger. That was not the right thing to say.

"How long has this been going on?" He asks, quietly.

"Oliver, I-"

"HOW LONG?" he bellows, releasing her hand and surging to his feet so he towers over the woman, making her flinch back in surprise.

"Si-since I started work as your assistant." Felicity stutters, wrapping her arms around her middle.

Oliver's eyes soften as he lowers himself slowly back onto the gloor, this time opting to rest his foehead against her knees.

"That was months ago." He sighs, looking up at her.

"I know." Felicity breathes, allowing a single tear to trail down her cheek. Oliver's hand is moving instantly to wipe it away, though his palm lingers against the side of her face, lightly carressing the soft skin.

One moment, she's sitting on the couch and the next Felicity is on the floor with Oliver, being cradled tightly against his chest.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so, _so_, sorry." He whispers into her hair.

**x**

"Oh my God!" Thea cries, startling Felicity. The other people in the diner turn to look at the pair but neither pay much attention to them.

"What?" Felicity asks, leaning forward to try and get a better view of her friend's phone.

"Isn't that the guy from last night?"

Sure enough, a picture fills the screen of the man they'd encountered at the club last night, pinned to a wall by two green arrows in his sleeves, with a third arrow stuck between his legs, right below his groin.

The blonde laughs. A real, belly aching laugh. She laughs to the point where she's struggling to breathe and she think she might fall off her chair and then she laughs some more.

"Excuse me for a moment." She manages to wheeze out.

"Where are you going?" Thea asks, though her eyes only drift from her phone for a second.

"I need to call your brother."

**x**

**Thoughts? This was **_**a lot**_** longer than the rest of my one shots; is that okay, or would you guys prefer me to keep them shorter? I don't start out writing these with any real intent on how long they're going to be, I just aim for a minimum of 1000. I hope you enjoyed this installment. Thanks for reading!**

**ALSO: I started writing an Arrow in Vegas fic, that was originally going to be posted here as a two parter, but I decided to publish it as it's own story. So, go check that out if you want to :)**

**I do not proof read nor spell check these before I post them, so I apologise for any mistakes.**


	9. Of Colourful Realisations

**The updating of these one shots will likely be less frequent due to another Arrow fic that I'm writing, so please be patient with me. Thank you for reading, favouriting, following and reviewing! **

**x**  
**The time Felicity wears green.**  
**x**

Oliver is bored. So, _so_, bored.

Here he is, in one of his infamous black tuxes, standing in the middle of another prestegious event that he is expected to attend. He's bounced around from person to person, board member to board member, forcing smiles and making small talk.

And he is so, _so_, unbelievably bored.

Usually it's not so bad, because usually Diggle and Felicity are by his sides, grounding him. Neither, though, are here; Digg being home with a pregnant Lyla and Felicity being God knows where. She was supposed to join Oliver at the function a half hour ago, but still he hasn't caught sight of her.

"Mr Queen, how lovely of you to show up." A Russian voice purrs, warm breath against his left ear.

"Ms Rochev, of course I'm here," Oliver forces a charming smile upon his face as he spins around to face the woman at his back, "this gala is being hosted by _my_ company."

"Well, you usually don't make much of an appearance at _our_ company's functions - or, at least not on time - so, you'll understand why I didn't expect to see you here." Isabel retorts, "Especially not without that little blonde of your's. Where is she, exactly?"

"Felicity is, uh..." He trails off as he tries to think up an excuse to explain his executive assistant's absence. Every idea that enter's his mind, though, reminds him why Felicity found him so easy to see through when he'd first walked into her office and fed her a ridiculous story about a spilled latte and a bad neighbourhood.

"Oh, thank God," The woman exclaims, looking at something over Oliver's shoulder, effectively cutting off his thoughts, "at least she had the good sense to wear a dress that stops _below _the knee, for once."

"What are you- _oh_." He turns to see what it is Isabel is referring to when he catches sight of a blonde walking slowly around the edge of the room, wearing a floor length, strapless dress with an empire waistline. As her form moves closer, he notices what he thinks to be gold beading around the bust.

And it's _green._ The same shade of green that Oliver puts on every night as he patrols the streets of Starling City.

"Oliver, are you still in there?" Isabel's voice asks loudly, clicking her finger's beside the man's ear. Something in him snaps and suddenly he's moving, the sound of Rochev calling his name slowly fading away as he crosses the hall.

And suddenly he's standing a mere three feet behind his girl wednesday, watching as she sways in time to the slow song the band are playing, blonde curls and soft green fabric moving with her.

"Hi." He says, quietly, startling the blonde. As she turns to face him, though, Oliver finds his own breath catching as he takes in the sight of her; if he'd thought she looked beautiful from across the room then up close she's perfection.

"Oh, Oliver, hi," Felicity smiles, warmly, taking a small step towards him. Oliver swears she was at least two inches shorter the last time he saw her.

"You're late." He tells her, then winces as his tone comes out harsher than he'd intended it to and he sees her shrink back a little.

"Yes, well, I had to help a friend out with something before I came." She replies vaguely, taking a sip of the champagne in her hand. It only serves to make Oliver pay zone in on the bright red colour that coats her lips.

"I am so glad you're finally here." Oliver sighs, taking a small step towards her, laying his hand on her bare arm. He has to fight really hard to keep the grin of his face as she shudders at the contact.

"Oliver, if you hate it so much, why haven't you left already? I've never seen you to stay til the end of one of these things before." Felicity pointed out, turning slightly to pick up a glass from the table behind her before passing it on to him.

He took the offered drink from her hand with a smile, lifting it to his lips to take a swig from it as he pondered what she'd said. Why hadn't he left sooner? He's made his rounds, talkd to all the people he'd needed to talk to - except Felicity.

"I didn't leave because you weren't here, yet." Oliver admits, his gaze locking onto hers.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you didn't have to wait for me." She apologises, the corners of her mouth turning down the slightest bit as the guilt of being late washes over her.

"Felicity, I'll always wait for you," He tells her, a gental tone filling his voice as he allows his hand to trail down her arm. His fingers briefly squeeze hers before he takes her glass from her, passing both it and his own onto the tray of a passing waitor, "So, shall we dance?"

A shy smile appears on Felicity's lips as she nods, her soft hand slipping easily into his large, calloused one. They move slowly towards the middle of the packed floor where many of the other guests are dancing and finally turn to face eachother when they're near the middle of the crowd.

There's little space between them when Oliver lays a hand on the small of her back, pullling her closer, while intertwining the other with one of hers. Felicity's free hand moves to his shoulder, but it only stays there for a few moments before it's slipping down onto his chest.

As Oliver holds the blonde close and they move together, he realises that _this_ is what he's been waiting for. This is why he suffered through hours of boring conversations and condesending looks. Why he took dance after dance with the countless women who threw themselves at him.

Pre-island Oliver would have loved all the female attention and instantly taken advantage of the situation. But, now, he has no interest in any of them; the only woman he wants to dance with these days is standing in his arms.

"You look so beautiful." He whispers, tilting his head down so his lips move close to her cheek.

A shiver runs down her spine and she rests her forehead against his shoulder, bringing herself even closer to him. In response, Oliver tightens his hold on her, allowing his fingers to splay across the length of her back.

"Thank you." Felicity replies, quietly, pressing her head further into Oliver's shoulder to hide the blush she knows is spreading across her cheeks.

"No, that's not what I meant," He says, stopping their movements suddenly.

Felicity lifts her chin to look at him for a moment, before she casts her eyes downwards again, moving back to try and get out of Oliver's arms. His hold on her tightens and he leans down to brush his nose along the line of her jaw until she finally tilts her head back to look up at him, tears pooling in her eyes.

"You _are_ beautiful. You're always beautiful."

The way he says it, staring down at her with such a sincere look in his eyes, makes Felicity's heart stop for a moment as she stares back.

"So beautiful." He whispers, finally, his breath ghosting over her lips as he moves closer.

In that moment, neither one cares about all the other people surrounding them or the judgemental eyes that stare at them from all corners of the grand hall. All that matters is what they both know is coming, the tingly feeling that runs through their veins and the butteflies fluttering around in their stomachs.

"Can I kiss you?" Oliver asks just as the distance between them is about to close.

"Yes." She breathes. And that's all he needs to hear.

He surges forward, slanting his mouth over hers as he kisses her. Her breath leaves her in a rush and Oliver takes the oppportunity to deepen the kiss.

They're joined together for what feels like years but must be only seconds before they finally pull back.

"Felicity?" She hears him say quietly. Felicity opens her eyes to look up into his, then feels a pressure on her forehead as he leans his own against it.

"Mhm." She hums, not trusting herself to speak.

"You should wear green more often."

**x**

**Thoughts? I really hope you guys enjoyed reading this! Ideas are hard to think up, so, if you have any prompts you want filling, leave them in a review and I'll write as many of them as I can :) Thanks for reading.**


	10. Of Swaying and Sweeping

**Thank you all for continuing to read, review and support these one-shots, I'm very grateful to you all. Due to illness, I've been able to update fairly regularly, though that may change somewhat as I start going back to school, again, so please bare with me.**

**x**  
**The five times Oliver watches Felicity dance with someone else and the one time he experiences it.**  
**x**

The first time Oliver sees Felicity dancing with someone else, there are multiple reasons why he shouldn't feel at all jealous. The first being that he has no claim over her; she is an independent woman who can do whatever she wants with whoever she wants.

The second being that her current dance partner is an eight year old boy.

John and Lyla were finally married, so of course Felicity and Oliver were in attendance at the wedding; the former acting as a bridesmaid and the latter as the best man. All of the couple's friends and family were there, too, including Thea, Moira and Walter, but the church pews were still not all filled.

Cheers had erupted from the onlookers as the now husband and wife had said their vows and shared their first kiss as a married couple. That is what brought Oliver to this moment, sitting in his spot at the head table of the reception, watching Felicity dance with AJ.

The little boy had ran straight to her the second he'd spotted her in the hotel's ballroom, resulting in Felicity scooping him up and spinning him around. They'd both erupted into giggles, but as Felicity went to put the kid down and move back to her seat, AJ had grabbed onto her hand and asked her to dance with him.

Three upbeat songs later, and Oliver has turned his chair slightly so he's facing the pair as they bop and spin around on the floor. Felicity had abandoned her heels and is stooping down to be on the little boy's level, holding both his hands in hers as they move together, beaming and laughing.

He likes seeing her like this; looking so beautiful in her flowing, purple bridesmaids dress with her head thrown back in constant, carefree laughter. It warms his heart a little to see how good she is with AJ and how much the child seems to be taken with her.

A slow song comes on and Felicity's heels are suddenly under AJ's little feet as she steps around in the small space so they can dance together.

"Cute, huh?" Lyla asks, slipping into her chair at the table, leaving one space between herself and Oliver that remains reserved for Diggle.

He turns to look at her, and sees she's watching the same scene unfolding as he had been. Oliver sighs before a smile lights up his face and he turns his attention back to the two dancers, only to find Felicity has finally been released and is making her way back towards their table.

"Yeah, pretty cute." He might feel a little jealous.

**o**

The next time he sees her dancing, it's not in person, but rather through the security camera feed he has streaming from Verdant through to the foundry.

If asked, he'll swear he's not spying, he's really not; Oliver is just looking out for her safety and that of his sister - Felicity's current dance partner.

Both girls had decided they were long overdue a girls night out together, which brought them to Oliver's night club for drinks - non-alcoholic, of course - and some much needed fun.

They'd taken to the dance floor almost immediately - Thea more so than Felicity, the little brunette dragging the blonde along behind her. Not that she had to pull very hard, as Felicity didn't put up much of a fight, but rather allowed her young friend to tow her along.

Now, they stand in the middle of a huge throng of people, bopping and swaying to the loud pop tune. Occasionally, men will approach them and ask for a dance, but the two girls wave them away every time, content to just enjoy each other's company.

A few of the guys, though, had been a little more persistent in their pursuit of the pair, so much so that Oliver had nearly went up to there to teach them a lesson, but a moment later they'd be dealt with, either by the girls or by Roy who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

As he watches them, he can't help but zone in on the light in Thea's eyes or the way her mouth is constantly moving, whether to speak or laugh along with Felicity. Oliver can't remember seeing her so at ease with someone outside of the family since he returned home.

Seeing the two most prominent girls in his life so close, though, begs the question as to how a friendship between them had formed. It would make sense if Oliver himself ad introduced them, but that had not been the case; instead, the first time he'd seen the pair in the same room they'd greeted each other with friendly hugs and a kiss on the cheek and fallen into an easy conversation like they'd known each other for years.

His attention turns back to the monitors and finds that one man has finally managed to get in and dance with his sister and IT girl; that man being Tommy Merlyn.

Oliver watches as his best friend throws his arms around the shoulders of both girls, allowing them to continue to move around to the beat of the song before he guides them back toward the bar.

He finds himself feeling disappointed when he doesn't see them - Felicity in particular - return to the floor that night.

**o**

There's something about the way she moves that fascinates him. The way that the awkward, babbling blonde can let herself go so completely and oh so gracefully when the music's playing.

There's something in the way her feet take step after step, but her heels never seem to deter her. Something in the way her hips and her arms move in time with each other to the beat of whatever it is she's listening to.

Through the bay window of her living room, he can clearly see her singing into a hairbrush as she moves, occasionally bumping or spinning with the other woman in her apartment who Oliver doesn't recall ever seeing before.

Maybe this time, he admits, his watching of her is a little weird. He is, after all, perched on a rooftop of the opposite building wearing full green leathers and watching her through the window. So, just a _little_ weird.

Oliver hadn't intended on staying so long; Felicity had left the foundry earlier than usual tonight, so he'd decided to check in on her during his nightly patrol, only to find her jumping around her living room in her pyjamas.

He'd considered taking a picture - either to use as blackmail or just because he thought she looked adorable - but then decided against it when he thought about having to explain how he'd acquired the image.

From this distance, he can't be sure, but Oliver thinks she's removed her make-up since she left Verdant, and her hair is tied atop her head in a messy bun with the odd blonde curl framing her face.

Both women seem to stop abruptly and burst into a fit of laughter, holding onto each other for support until they eventually lose their balance and fall down, right out of Oliver's line of sight.

**o**

Watching Felicity dance with this guy leaves Oliver with the same pain in his chest he'd felt seeing her with Barry Allen at his failed attempt of a party for his mother.

She seems familiar with him, comfortable in his arms, and it makes Oliver angry.

But, alas, when this total stranger - well, not a _total _stranger; Oliver was sure he'd seen him around the office a few times - had approached Felicity and asked her for a dance, he'd had no reason to stop her accepting the offer.

He was jealous. A line has been crossed where there's no use denying it, at least not to himself. Seeing _his_ girl Friday dance with anyone who wasn't him brought out a shade of green he never thought he'd wear.

This could all be solved, he thinks, if Oliver would actually ask her to dance before someone else swooped in and did it for him.

He considers walking over there, taking Felicity for himself - because, this is _his_ company's event, the kid couldn't exactly say _no_ if his boss were to ask to cut in. A hand claps down in his shoulder before he can move and when he turns Oliver finds himself looking at John Diggle, a knowing smirk on his face.

"I can see the cogs turning in your head, man, and if you go running over there and make a scene, she'll never forgive you." Digg tells him, retracting his hand to cross it over his chest with his other.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He retorts, but it sounds weak even to his own ears.

Diggle rolls his eyes but says no more on the matter, choosing instead to nod his head and turn his attention elsewhere.

Three songs later, Oliver's foot is tapping against the floor impatiently as he sees Felicity laugh at something what's-his-face said and her hand tighten on his lapel - Oliver's own hand tightens in response and he finds himself wishing it was grasping his bow and arrows.

He's pretty sure that guy asked her for _a _dance, one, not a whole evening's worth.

**o**

"Okay, now you've gotta put this foot forward - no, that one." He hears her voice before he sees her as he makes his way down the stairs to the foundry.

"Yes, I got it, 'Licity." Roy's exasperated voice replies, and Oliver can practically hear the eye roll in it.

When the pair comes into his line of sight, though, he stops in his tracks. Standing in the open space, atop the training matts, are Felicity and Roy; the former with a hand on his shoulder and the later with one placed awkwardly on her back. Their remaining hands lay limply by their sides, with Felicity's occasionally moving around to point something out or correct the younger man's stance.

Oliver nearly doubles over laughing when he realises Felicity is teaching Roy how to dance.

It's not even that funny of a concept, more just one he'd never thought he'd see.

"What are you guys doing?" He asks, finally, startling the pair.

"Gosh, Oliver, do you have to do that?" Felicity asks, a hand placed over her heart. Oliver thinks he hears her mumbling something about getting a bell, but he can't be sure.

"What are you doing?" He repeats, a light smirk on his face as he leans up against one of the large, glass cases.

"Felicity is teaching me how to dance." Roy says bluntly, before turning his attention back to the affor mentioned woman.

"Yes, I gathered that much," Oliver responds, rolling his eyes, "but _why_?"

"Thea asked me to go as her date to one of those fancy events your family insists on attending." Roy huffed, obviously displeased with the idea of having to go.

Felicity adjusted the young man's stance as he sulked, trying yet again to get him to keep both his chin and elbow raised.

"And I know she's going to want to dance, so I asked Felicity to show me the basics." He finished, begrudgingly complying with the little blonde's silent instructions.

"That's better. Come on, let's try this again." Felicity says, finally, rejoining her right hand with his left one and holding it level with their heads, stopping for a moment to make sure her partner keeps his arm high and back straight.

When the talking stops, Oliver hears music playing from somewhere in the foundry. He recognises the song as one he'd heard before the island, but doesn't think he's heard since. It sounds like a boy band and not at all the kind of music he tends to listen to; maybe Thea had played it to him.

Roy puts his right foot forward, awkwardly, and Felicity moves her left one back in sync, both of them then sliding to one side. They continue like this for a while, alternating between feet, and eventually Roy starts to get a little more comfortable in the dance, his movements more confident.

"Yeah, that's it. Now if you could just do it without staring at your feet, you'd be good to go." Felicity teases with a light smile, using their joined hands to nudge his chin up.

Almost instantly after raising his gaze, the young man stumbles a little, but they continue to make the steps, with only the occasional fault. They reach a point where Felicity begins to wordlessly move them in circles as they move, so every few steps she's putting her foot forward as they turn.

The pair talk a little as they move, laughing together as they grow more comfortable in each other's hold, but Oliver can only pick out a few of the words. His attention is focused is too much on watching them to really worry about listening to what they're saying.

Silence falls over the room for a moment before that same song kicks in again and this time Oliver is _sure_ he's heard it before. Something by - what were they called? - East Life? No, that's not it.

With a shrug of his shoulders, Oliver let's the thought drop as he watches his two team mates run through the dance again, this time moving around the space almost effortlessly, with only the occasional chiding from Felicity about posture.

When they finally stop, Roy pulls the blonde in for a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek before he hurry's out of the foundry, calling 'thank you' over his shoulder as he goes.

Felicity laughs and rolls her eyes as she watches the young man retreat, shaking her head as she moves to collect her iPod from a docking station that definitely hadn't been there this morning.

Oliver let's the quiet settle over them for a few minutes before finally he cracks;

"Okay, seriously, what was that damn song?"

**o**

To dance with Felicity Smoak was pretty high up on Oliver Queen's bucket list.

Actually, her name appeared quite regularly; so much so that there may as well be a whole separate list for all the hopes and dreams Oliver had when it came to his IT girl.

So, of course, when it finally happened, it was in the most cliched way possible.

In the rain.

Oliver's not totally sure how they got there, standing in the middle of Starling City's central park during a pounding downpour. He's pretty sure they'd been arguing not too long before, and she'd walked straight out of the foundry, slamming the door behind her.

Remembering that her car was in the shop, Oliver had chased after her a few minutes after she'd left, hoping he could catch up with her if she was on foot. When it started raining, when the water starting slamming down against him, he'd started running.

Because it had been a sunny day right up until that moment, and so Felicity hadn't been wearing a coat. She had no car to drive home in or jacket to take shelter beneath. She was out there. In a freaking _monsoon._

Oliver broke out into a full sprint.

When finally he'd spotted her, walking as quickly as she could in her soaked through panda flats, he'd called out to her as loudly as he could. Felicity turned quickly at the sudden noise, but made no move towards him - she didn't walk further away, either, though. Oliver counted that as a win.

With long, quick strides, Oliver tore through the space between them. He was already pulling his jacket off before he was even within six feet of her.

He stepped in close to the blonde, pulling his jacket over her shoulders and tight around her before stepping back a little. It was a few sizes too bag and the material practically swallowed her, but seeing her in his clothing awoke something very primal in Oliver.

His hands came up to her cheeks and then almost recoiled when he felt how wet and freezing her skin was. Only with the contact between them did Oliver realise that her whole body was shaking with involuntary shivers at it tried to fight off the cold.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The words passed his lips so many times, tone hushed but still loud enough to be heard over the storm brewing around them.

"It's okay." She'd whispered, leaning tipping her head towards his, an action which he responded to by resting his forehead upon hers, "I'm sorry, too."

"You don't ever have to apologise to me, not ever." Oliver told her, blue eyes piercing her's with a seriously intense gaze.

There was nothing but Felicity to do but nod gently, her head rubbing against his with the action, and wrap her arms around his neck.

Oliver's hands had come away from her face then, travelling down until they met her hips and he'd pulled her flush against him. Felicity's head settled below his chin with her cheek resting against his chest as they embraced in the middle of the downpour.

At some point, having long forgotten about the weather, Oliver had begun to sway them from side to side, one hand rising to the back of his neck to grasp one of her own. He lifted it to his lips and pressed a gentle kiss to it before pressing their entwined fingers against the side of his chest that Felicity wasn't currently occupying.

Minutes passed where they stayed like that; content to sway in each other's in silence, but this time, it was Felicity's voice that broke it.

"Are we dancing?" She asked, tilting her head to look up at him, but keeping her cheek pressed against his body.

"Yeah, I think we are." He laughed, raising one arm so Felicity could spin beneath their clasped hands before he pulled her back against him.

"Finally." She sighed, a shy smile appearing on her face when she realised what she'd said.

Oliver stared at her in shock for a moment before he'd laughed and nodded his head in agreement.

"Do you think maybe we could go and find somewhere with a roof to dance? Not that this isn't great, it's just that I'm kind of freezing and my toes are going numb."

With one quick move, Oliver had her swept up in his arms and he was moving towards the exit of the park, carry his girl friday down the path towards her home.

"Oliverrr!" She'd squealed, "I can walk, you know? My toes aren't _that_ numb."

He'd ignored her protests, not letting her feet touch the ground again until they were inside her apartment.

There, they proceeded to dance some more, laughing and swaying and spinning in the private space. Neither payed any mind to their soaking wet clothes or the puddles they were leaving in the white carpet.

The next day was spent curled up in Felicity's bed with tissues and cough drops, but, looking back, it was worth it.

**x**

**So, thoughts? I almost considered a flash mob; maybe Oliver finding a video of Felicity's MIT graduation where the students had broken into a choreographed dance - something along those lines. But, I'm quite happy with how this turned out, some parts more than others. Let me know what you think or if you have any prompts/suggestions, feel free to leave a review.**

**I hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading.**


	11. Of all the ways to say I Love You

**This is one of two new ones I've had in the works, but the other won't be finished for a few days as I'm going away for the weekend without my laptop. Enjoy.**

**x**  
**The five times Felicity tells someone she loves them and the one time she tells Oliver.**  
**x**

**1**

"Morning, Felicity." Digg says as he follows Oliver from the executive elevator, his voice echoing in the otherwise silent room.

She replies with as bright a smile as she can muster in her tired state, trying (and failing) to stiffle a yawn as she bids him good morning.

As Oliver carries on to his office, with in which a board member is waiting to address him, Diggle stays behind, loitering beside Felicity's desk.

"What time did he have you running those searches til?" He asks, nodding his head in Oliver's direction.

"I don't know, but it was late," Felicity mumbles, running a hand through the hair she didn't have the strength to put in a pony tail that morning, "Well, technically, it was _early_." She adds, sure it had been at least two AM when she'd left the foundry th night before.

"You work too hard, Felicity." John chides, shaking his head a little.

And then he's walking away from her, back towards the lifts from which he'd first arrived. Felicity considers calling out to him to ask where he's going, but finds she doesn't have the energy to really care. If it was arrow related, he'd tell her and if not then Diggle could take care of himself.

Twenty minutes later, the ding of the elevator wakes Felicity from the half asleep trance she'd been sitting in and Digg walks back into the space, approaching her desk.

Wordlessly, he lifts her arm and presses a warm styrafoam cup into her hand before taking a step back. Lifting the drink to her lips, Felicity sips it and then hums in approval as the warm liquid runs down her throat.

"God, I love you, John Diggle." She announces, raising the cup back to her mouth.

Digg chuckles above her, shaking his head as Felicity grins up at him.

"Don't I know it, Smoak."

Only he notices the smile on Oliver's lips as the CEO's attention shifts from the man before him to watch the little encounter between his friends through the glass walls of his office.

**2**

"So, I hear you're banging your boss." Stephanie states, slipping onto the brown leather couch of the coffee shop she and her friends often frequent.

"You know I'm not." Felicity protests, glaring at her companion, "You're late."

"Well, Jo isn't here yet, so I'm not really late." The red head retorts as she slips off her black jacket and lays it over the armrest of the sofa.

"You know, just because you're not _as late_ as her, doesn't mean you're not late." Felicity retorts, rolling her eyes fondly at the girl on the other end of the couch.

"Anyway, back to the imporant stuff," Steph waves a hand around the air infront of her face, seemingly dismissing the conversation, "You and Oliver Queen; spill."

"There's nothing to spill," The blonde sighs, "Except that coffee if you don't stop moving your hand around like that."

Steph huffs, droppping her arm back to her side, as she shifts in her seat so she's completely facing Felicity with her legs crossed on the cool leather.

"Don't give me any of that crap, Lis. There's something going on with you two, I just know it."

"Have you seen 'Guardians of the Galaxy yet?" Felicity asks, attempting to steer the conversation away from herself.

"Yes! It's so good!" Her friend responds, excitedly, and Felicity is filled with relief as the topic of convesation is successfully shifted into more comfortable waters.

"What did you think of Gamora and Peter?"

"They're totally meant to be." Steph says, dreamily, a large smile spreading across her face.

"We talking about Felicity and her boss, again?" A new voice asks.

Felicity groans as Jo slides easily into the arm chair opposite of herself and Stephanie.

"You know I love you guys more than anything, but I hate you so much."

"Well, maybe not more than _anything_, huh?" Steph adds, her devious, knowing smirk returning.

**3**

She cries when Sara tells her she's going back to Nanda Parbat. It's just the two of them in the foundr when Sara breaks the news and suddenly the blondes are wrapped around eachother tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, cutie." Sara whispers, hugging her friend as close as she can, "Nobody talks to me, looks at me like you do - like I'm still a good, normal person."

"Sara," Felicity replies, pulling back a little so she can see the other girl's face, "You _are_ a good person."

They both start shedding tears then.

"I'm not," the Lance sister chokes, shaking her head, "I'm a killer."

"That's one of the things makes you so special," Felicity explains, "Somehow, in some weird, unique, _wonderful _way, you're both."

They sob harder. Sara's face ends up pressed into the IT girls shoulder as the pair cling to eachother one last time.

"You're really something else, Smoak." She tells her, finally.

"Aren't we all?"

For the first time since their conversation had begun, both women share a smile, a knowing look shared between two dear friends who really shouldn't have managed to become so close in such little time.

"I'm pretty sure you're my best friend, you know." Felicity says, earning a small, bitter laugh from Sara.

"Assassins don't tend to make very good bestr friends."

"Yeah, well, I'm kind of prone to making bad decisions that turn iut being pretty great so you're my best friend and I love you and you're just going to have to deal with that."

The canary pulls away, looking straight into the eyes of the girl she'd so long ago assumed to be a fragile little thing - the unexpected friend she'd greatly underestimated.

"It is an honor to know you, Felicity Smoak."

For once, the trained assassin doesn't notice the man lurking in the shadows at the edge of the room and instead focuses all her attention on the woman before her.

Oliver watches them with a sad smile on his face before he silently moves away.

**4+5**

_Please stop talking. _She thinks, as she nods her head along with whatever it is the business men are saying to her, a fake smile gracing her lips. _Just a little while longer and you can leave, just a little longer_, she tells herself.

When she feels eyes on her back, Felicity turns her head and spots Thea halfway across the room - looking absolutley stunning in her black dress, she might add - giving her a sympathetic look. Shrugging slightly at the girl, with a little eye roll for added effect, the blonde turns her attention back to the group she's standing with, hoping they hadn't noticed her exchange with the young Queen.

Of course, they hadn't; too wrapped up in themselves to really pay her any mind, but all still expecting her to give them her full attention. _Stupid galas._

A warm pressure meets the reb fabric at the back of her dress and Felicity startles, almost spilling the little remaining contents of her champagne flute.

"I've been sent to rescue you." A male voice whispers in her ear, and Felicity instantly relaxes when she realises the man at her back is Roy.

"Oh, thank God." She sighs.

Roy laughs a little before guiding her away from the group, not bothering to offer them any explanation of Felicity's sudden departure.

They move in the direction she'd seen Thea earlier, both looking the part in their formal attire but neither feeling comfortable at the event.

"You are a God send Roy Harper," Felicity tells the younger man, placing a kiss on his cheek, " and I love you."

He swats at her, mumbling about her being a weird lady and how he wouldn't have come to her if he'd known she was gonna go all big sister on him.

"Aw, come on, Roy. I'm not all bad." She grins at him, her arm looped through his as they walk.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," He responds, still grumbling irritably "I love you too, or whatever."

There's a little smile tugging at the corner of his lips, though, and Felicity knows he's not nearly as upset about the whole thing as he's acting.

"Don't let him take all the credit," Thea slides in beside them, linking her own arm through Roy's free one, "I sent him over."

"Thank you, Thea." Felicity responds, leaning forward so she can see the other girl past the boy between them, "They were _so_ boring

"What, no declaration of love for me?" The brunette asks, grinning at Felicity.

"I love you, too, Thea," She laughs, the beam on her face just as wide and bright as the young Queen's.

"Great, now, let's go force Roy to dance with us so we can pretend this thing is at least a _little_ fun."

Both women ignore Roy's protests as they drag him around the room, but neither miss the light in his eyes that tells them he's having a good time.

He pales rather suddenly, though, as he stares at a spot on the otherside of the large hall, visibly swallowing past a lump in his throat.

When Felicity and Thea follow his gaze, they spot Oliver staring at them with a warning look for the boy, and both roll their eyes.

Roy can't quite shake his fear, though, as he realises he's wedged between the two most important girls in the Arrow's life.

**Oliver.**

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" Felicity sighs, pressing the gauze down further onto his shoulder wound.

Oliver huffs from his place on the metal table, but doesn't further aknowledge what's been said.

"Really, Oliver, what were you thinking?" She continues, stepping between the man's open legs to get a better look at his injuries, "You could have gotten yourself killed."

He snaps at that, his eyes shooting up to catch hers in a blazing stare, and she feels his muscles tense beneath her touch.

"I was thinking that _you_ could have gotten hurt, Felicity, you could have gotten-" Oliver cuts himself off, not able to say the word allowed, but they both hear it.

She could have been killed. She knows it, he knows it, it's the truth. Felicity, though, still doesn't sccept it as a decent explanation for what went down that night.

"Stuff like that happens, Oliver. You should have trusted me to be able to handle it on my own."

With a heavy sigh, she pulls back from him, making a move to turn away, but he doesn't let her. Strong hadns land on her hips with a firm grip, holding her in place.

"I trust you, Felicity, maybe more than anyone. You need to know that." Oliver tells her, resting his forehead against the top of hers, "But keeping you safe has to come before that - it comes before everything. Protecting you is the _least_ idiotic thing I've ever done."

"You are so stupid and reckless and sweet," Felicity sighs, bringing her hands up into his short, cropped hair to rub against his scalp soothingly, "And you are such an idiot, such a huge idiot."

"Felicity-"

"You are an idiot for putting your life on the line for me, for putting on a green hood and risking your life, for not realising that it matters to me that _you _don't get hurt."

One of her hands trails away from his head and down until it wraps around his neck. She steps forward so she's as pressed against him as she can get while he's still perched upon the medical table.

Oliver tenses for a moment, before he allows his own hands to travel from her hips to be wrapped around her completely.

"I think I might be even more of an idiot than you." Felicity says into his chest.

Oliver pulls back a little so he can see her before responding with, "Why?"

"Because I love you, you idiot."

He kisses her and kisses her and then kisses her some more until everything else fades away.

**x**

**Not quite the ending I had in mind, but this is just what I ended up with. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review/PM and let me know what you think!**

**ALSO: I considered doing a sort of connection to this one, either as: **  
**'The five times someone tells Felicity they love her & one time it's Oliver.'**  
**or,**  
**'The five times Oliver tells Felicity he loves her and the one time she listens.'**

**Thoughts? Again, thank you for reading!**

_**ALSO: **_*spoiler* **How good was that Olicity kiss in 'The Calm'? I just can't with these two.**


End file.
